Father's Love
by The Un-Wanted Angel
Summary: A story for Neph Champion. You totally deserve it : When a bad boy sneaks out of the house to play with his friend it's up to Minato and Fugaku along with Itachi to find the missing children.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story to _Neph Champion _I loved it when you gave me your stories for me to Beta (though, there was hardley anything for me to Beta because you were already a talented writer) so I figured you deserved a nice sotry of your favriote Character :) I hope you enjoy it to the fullest :) **

**Your Beta: The Un-wanted Angel**

**Title: Father's Love**

**Summery: A story for Neph Champion. You totally deserve it :) Nartuo/Minato, father/son love, NO INCEST! **

**Rating: T**

* * *

The stars twinkled in the night sky. The air was warm with a sweet and cool brease that brushed against the trees. Families placed their children in their warm beds, resting for another day. Fathers sang, and mothers held. To them, their children were more valuable than gold. Once the village was quiet, the only sound was a creeking door opening very slowly. A child, close to the age of four, who knew very well it would be a naughty thing to leave his bed and sneek out, hurried to his friend's house. He wasn't happy when his father came to pick him up early from his babysitters, The Uchiha's. He figured he's sneek out and go to his friend Saskue's to play.

The child had on his fox feety pj's with the playful tail and hood, he pulled the hood over his head, to cover his sunshine blonde colored hair. His bright saphire blue eyes got used to the dark after a while, and he started to run. Thinking he was a ninja, or the Hokage himself, he hid behind walls and tried to do summersaults pretending he was the bravest ninja of all time.

* * *

"Hmmm" A very tired man said. It was late at night and he was working on a mountain of paper work that needed to be turned in tomorrow. Not only was he tired, but upset. Minato sighed and stood up from where he was sitting. He was very upset at the moment. He felt guilt more than sadness, actually. Minato arrived home earlier than usual and as a surprise to his son, he figured he'd pick him up and spend the rest of the day with his kit, unfortanatly, right after he picked his son up and was in the middle of a board game, he was called BACK into work for an urgent meeting.

Leaving his son heartbroken, and very cranky.

Minato hated that he never saw his son. He left early before Naruto got up and usually arrived just before Naruto was brushing his teeth for bedtime. But tonight was the straw that broke the camel's back. As soon as Minato had to break the news to his only son, Naruto screamed and cried at him.

_"How come you choose your stupid job over me? How come I never get to play with you or learn anything from you? All of my other friends get to be with their daddies! I hate you I hate you!"_ That tantrum ended with Naruto running off crying, ignoring the pleas of his father to come back. Minato felt horrible after that fight, but of course it ended up with him having Kakashi babysit Naruto (not that it mattered, Naruto just stayed in his room all the time crying) and him leaving and not coming home until very late at night.

Of course, he intended to check on his little fox before going to sleep. At ten he decided to call it a night and finish the work in the morning. Right now, he had a child to care for. Minato got up and walked to his son's bedroom door. Thinking he was sleeping he slowly opened the door and looked at the crib in his son's room. There was a lump on the mattress covered by blankets in the crib, he guessed it was his son.

"Naru-chan" Minato said in a soft singing voice. "Naruto...it's Daddy."

No reply.

Minato stood at the end of Naruto's crib, Naruto was still so very small for his age that a normal bed would be too big for him to sleep alone, so the crib would have to do.

"Naru-chan. I'm so sorry about today. But how about tomorrow during lunch time we go down and get some ramen, how about that my kit?" Minato smiled. There was no answer, infact, Mianto noticed that the lump wasn't even breathing.

"Naruto?" Minato asked in a conserned voice. He picked up the blanket and found that it was just wadded up to LOOK like someone was sleeping. Minato was horrified, at first he started screaming and searching for Naruto to see if he were hiding in the house. When he couldn't find him, he noticed the back door was opening and cloasing due to the wind. Minato shook his head in disbelief but grrabbed his coat and ran out the door.

"NARUTO!" he screamed.

* * *

The little blonde boy had approched the Uchila's but of course he couldn't just go knocking on the front door, he'd get in trouble then. Naruto was smart at this, he had to figure out a plan to get Sasuke so they could finish playing. He then spotted a ladder that was carlessly left outside of his friend's house. He also noticed buckets of paint. They must have been working on somthing.

Naruto began to climb the ladder until he saw his best friend's room. He grined and climbed threw the window. Right next to the window his friend was sleeping soundly but he woke with a start

"N-Naruto?" He said sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, buddy!" Naruto smiled. "Come on! Let's go play! We still haven't finished our game!" Naruto said just above a whisper. Saskue smiled at this, he'd never played outside in the dark before, this would be somthing exciting to do. The two children started sneaking out of the house and when the both of them were firmly on the ground the ran off to the woods to continue playing their game of "Who can swim the farthest" And in the dark, swimming is somthing no one wants to risk.

* * *

Minato was almost out of breath when he reached Saskue's house. He figured Naruto would be here (not to mention he already tried other places and was screamed at for either waking up their children or them in the process, and this was his last resort) Minato wasn't scared, just nervous knowing Fugaku was not a person you'd want to wake up in the middle of the night. But still, Minato started banging on the door.

Eleven year old Itachi was who opened the door for Minato.

"Hokage-Sensi?" He asked.

"Where...Is your...father?" Minato asked, breathing really hard as if he ran a marathon without stopping. Itachi didn't ask any questions when he was told what to do, but he wasn't stupid either. He learned the hard way to never wake his father when he was sleeping. Insted he stepped aside and let Minato in.

"Um, you can do that." The frightened eleven year old said. Minato groaned and started pounding on a wall in the living room. Abruptly that got Fugaku awake. Minato heard stomping coming from a hallway upstairs. He smiled when he saw his raven haired friend.

"Minato?" He yelled. "It's the middle of the night, what do you want?"

"My son is missing!" Minato yelled.

The raven was confused. "What?" Minato continued talking. "I figured he'd come here, to play with Saskue." Fugaku rolled his eyes. "come with me." He said. Leading up to the bedroom wing of the large house Fugaku started gloating on how responsable his children were and never left their beds to sneak out of the house. But as soon as he opened the door to Sauske's room, and found the small raven not in his room and the window open. Minato crossed his arms.

"You were saying?" Minato growled.

"Shut up and let's find them." The very tired father said. He Minato and Itachi (who refused to go back to bed knowing his little brother was out therre in the dark)

* * *

Sauske and Naruto were holding hands looking around.

"Um...where are we?" Naruto asked.

"Hold on, I'm thinking." Sauske said. He and Naruto wern't used to the property when it was dark at night. Sauske was a bit scared. Naruto didn't want to admit it, but he too was scared.

"Maybe we should go back to the huse, this was a bad idea, Naruto." Sauske said.

"Alright...but, which way is back?" Naruto asked. Sauske opened his mouth to answer but realized he didn't know which was way "back" The two children were scared, cold and tired. Naruto and Sauske tried not to cry and decided to stay put in the dark woods so they don't get even more lost.

"Naruto...maybe this is why we're not allowed out of the house after dark." Sauske said.

"I...I'm sorry." Naruto started to cry. "This is all my fault!" Naruto couldn't control it anymore. He was so upset and mad at himself. Not to mention he wanted to be in his warm crib tucked away in his soft blankets at home. Naruto and Sauske could only imagine how upset and mad their familes are going to be at them. Naruto sighed and looked behind him. It was a tree that he recgonized.

"Sauske, isn't this Itachi's tree?" He asked.

Sauske turned around. "Yes. It is."

Itachi's tree was where Itachi went "to get away from it" have some personal time alone. He once showed Naruto and Sauske. Sauske gasped.

"Itachi's tree is not far from the creek and the dock, it should be over...AH! There!" Sauske pushed past some bushes and they smiled once they knew where they were. Naruto and Sauske decided to stay on the dock so their parents (who they guessed were looking for them) knew where they were at. In the mean time they looked at stars.

"Sauske?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah?" Sauske asked.

"What's it like to be five?" Naruto asked. Sauske was three months older than Naruto and had already turned five that year in two months it would be Naruto's birthday.

"Well...it doens't feel any different," Sauske started "But Father told me when summer was over, I get to start training to be a ninja"

"ME TOO!" Naruto and Sauske smiled at each other with the fact of going to school with one another. They talked about growing up and that lead to the conversation, that might change their lives.

* * *

"Naruto!" Minato called out. "Naru-chan! Where are you? Please come to Daddy, We'll eat ramen tomorrow!" Minato called out soothing responses in hopes his child would come out of hiding.

"Sauske! Sauske, answer me right now, or I'll make sure you don't sit for a month!" Fugaku yelled. Mianto scoffed.

"Fugaku, not to question your parenting, but won't that make him run off insted of coming to you?" Minato said.

"Better than coddling a child and rewarding him if he ran back to you."Fugaku repiled in a bitter tone. "Rewarding him with Ramen, after he just ran from home? Once a Namakize always a dumbass" That sent Minato into a fit. Poor Itachi just watched the two fight their chibi childish fight. Insted he continued to look for his brother and his friend. Then he noticed footprints. Right next to his favriote tree.

"Father." Itachi said. But Fugaku was too busy fighting with Minato apparently the subject of the arguing moved from parenting to Ninja skils and who was better, then to who stole who's Happy Meal toys twenty years ago when THEY were kids.

"And besides! You never did pay me back for taking my Pikachu Pokemon toy!" Mianto yelled.

"Well too bad, you're STILL NOT getting it!" Fugaku screamed.

Itachi sighed, he was never going to find his little brother if they fauth like this! Itachi smiled once he noticed his little brother and his friend on the docks.

"I found them!" He smiled. Minato and Fugaku stopped fighting and walked over to Itachi.

"There they are!" Itachi smiled.

"Good! Because once I get my hands on him!-" Fugaku started but Minato stopped him. Naruto and Sauske were...sleeping? Minato smiled and thanked God that they were safe.

* * *

"Well, what a fine time we had" Minato smiled. He held his sleeping child in his arms and stood in the front door with Itachi, Fugaku and Miotko (who woke up in the middle of the night right after Fugaku did). Fugaku scowled and rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, Minato" The raven beauty thanked the yellow flash. Minato smiled.

"We should be thanking Itachi, for Fugaku and I were too busy fighting over nonsence, that kid was the only one who stayed on track" Minato smiled. Itachi smiled back. After two minutes of silence Fugaku said: "You're still not getting it back" he said, straight faced and stern looking.

"Aw...come'on." Minato wimpered.

Fugaku sighed carrying a sleeping sauske in the house. "Goodnight, Minato." He said dully.

"Fugaku...be easy on him, he's only five." Minato said, quietly. Fugaku looked back but did nothing. Minato smiled and started on his walk home. He carried the small bundle of joy in his arms. He was so happy Naruto was safe. And, when he got home the first thing he had to do was change Naruto into some cleaner pj's for the ones he had on were ruined. The poor Fox feety pj's would need a wash.

Minato felt his child stir in his sleep, so he just held him tighter and rubbed his back. He placed Naruto in his crib and bundled him once again in the soft blue blankets and sheets.

"Sweet dreams, Naruto" Minato smiled.

* * *

_"Sauske?" Naurto asked. Sauske turned. "yeah, Naruto?" _

_"Have you ever...kissed anyone?" Naruto asked. _

_"Um...my mommy. I've kissed Father-once. I've kissed Itachi a few times. And my aunts and uncles my baby cousin I guess" Sauske answered. _

_"No, I mean like...someone other than your family." Naruto started. _

_"Then...no" Sauske said. _

_"Would...you...kiss me?" Naruto asked. Sauske smiled. "Of course, we're best friends." And Naruto smiled as Sauske kissed him on the lips. Naruto and Sauske smiled and laughed at that. They both laid back on the dock and fell asleep to the stars watching over them. _

* * *

**Phew! I hope you loved that Story Neph champion :)**

**Review please. **

**-The unwanted angel. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a story to _Neph Champion _I loved it when you gave me your stories for me to Beta (though, there was hardley anything for me to Beta because you were already a talented writer) so I figured you deserved a nice sotry of your favriote Character :) I actually intendined this to be a one-shot but this can be a two shot :) **

**Well, on with the LAST chapter :) **

* * *

Naruto woke up a bit later than he usually did. But when he woke up he realized that he wasn't outside under the stars with Sasuke, insted he was under the warm covers in his crib, and in new fox pj's! Naruto gulped, he was a bit scared, because this could mean only one thing, his father found him and brought him home. Naruto cringed at the thought of that, he figured his dad must be very mad at him. Naruto felt scared now. But he was even more terrified when he heard the door knocing.

"Naruto?" Minato called. Naruto tried to get out of the crib, but he noticed the bars were up higher than they usually were. So insted of climbing out and escaping, he fell on his butt on the mattress. Insted, Naruto had to resort to a more desprate attempt. He picked up his blanket and covered himsel head to toe and curled up in a ball at a corner of the crib. When Minato walked in, he couldn't help but notice Naruto's attempt.

"Naruto, time to get up, it's breakfast time" Minato said. "I made pancakes"

Naruto stayed put. No way was he going to fall for that trick. Minato sighed. He knew his son must be either scared or embaressed, maybe even guilty of his stunt last night.

"Naruto...about last night-"

"I'm Sorry! I'm so sorry, I promise to never do it again! I'm sorry, daddy" Naruto cried. Making Minato feeling a little guilty. Naruto wimpered and sniffed. Minato lowered the crib side and picked up his little fox.

"Naruto...I'm not mad," Minato stated. "But what you did last night, did scare me."

Naruto looked up clutching his father's robes. His father, scared? No way. His father was too brave to be scared, it couldn't be true. Naruto nuzzled into his father's neck, making Minato laugh. Minato then sat next to the crib and helped Naruto get dressed into some black shorts and a white t-shirt. Then the two of them went downstairs to eat.

* * *

Sasuke trembled while standning outside his father's office. He woke up today in his warm bed, that could only mean one thing, someone found him and Naruto. Sasuke could only imagine the punishment he would be getting. He could still feel the sting on his bum after he was caught one time trying to sneak out of his training lesson to play with Naruto once.

He gulped, he hoped his father would go easy on him this time. He raised his trembling hand to knock.

"Come in." was the answer. Trembling the child walked in.

"Y-you...wanted to see me, father?" Sasuke asked. The taller raven nodded, looking up from some paperwork. Slowly he walked over to Sasuke who was sitting on his knees, Sasuke trembled making Fugaku puzzled. Why was his son fearing him? He had nothing to fear.

"Sasuke,...do you know how worried I was?" He said.

Sasuke gasped. Then looking up at his father.

"You...you were worried?" Sasuke was a bit nervous and baffled, his father was never "worried" about anyone-accept his mother Itachi. But he was never "worried" about him. Usually his father was upset or dissipointed in him, which is why Sasuke trained hard each and every day.

"Of course I was, why do you think Itachi and I went searching for you?" Sasuke was surprised now, his father was so worried about him, he went searching for him? Sasuke felt tears come to his eyes. He was so shocked, he didn't notice them.

"Sasuke?" Fugaku asked. "What's wrong?"

Insted of answering, Sasuke lowered his head and started sniffling. But even though he was crying, he smiled. His father, truly cared about him. Fugaku, not knowing what to do went closer to his son. His son was only four, he didn't expect him not to cry.

"What's the matt-"

He was cut off by a large hug that wrapped around his neck.

"I...I love you, daddy." Sasuke cried. Fugaku was a bit surprised by his son's outburst but stil, slowly but surly he wrapped his arms around his youngest child.

"I love you too...my son"

The two stayed like that for almost an hour, both not noticing Itachi looking from a distance, smiling.

* * *

Naruto was sleeping peacefully in the arms of his father. Minato smiled on how Innocent he looked. Taking a finger and removing some hair revelaing the child's face. He smiled brightly. Then ever so lightly, he kissed the child's forehead. Taking off his Hokage coat to drape over Naruto Then adding a slow rock to the rocking chair in the room.

"I love you so much my child."

**Heh, heh, how touching. ** A dark voice came out of know where. Minato jerked up still holding his son he looked around the room, getting ready to kick someone's ass if needed to.

**Don't you remember me? **A snicker followed after that. All of a sudden, the walls and floor became red, a blood red with a trace of black and he was no longer standing on a floor but air.

"Kyuubi" Minato growled.

**That child of yours is going to be such a failure in the future. He's going to give everything he's got at his best, and he'll still fail. That "blessed" creature you hold, is nothing more than a worthless breath of air! **

Minato growled. "Say all you want, you astard. This is my son. I don't care if he fails at everything, he's my life, he's the reason I bother living now these days! So shut up!-"

"Daddy?" came a sleep voice. Minato gasped and looked down, noticing Naruto wake up and he was back in his son's room. This time he was sitting in the chair.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked, this time he sat up and with his small hand creased his father's cheek.

"Minato smiled. "Of course my love, Daddy's fine. You're hever, that's all I need." He smiled Naruto just hugged him in responce. Not wanting to leave this hold. Both fathers, Uchila and Namkeze held their little boys. Both vowing to keep on holding, or die doing so.

* * *

**Phew! I hope you loved that Story Neph champion :)**

**Review please. **

**-The unwanted angel. **


End file.
